Preen
by Gavin Gunhold
Summary: An examination of the care and feeding of the Common Stormwing as affected by the rise and fall of the Great Barrier.


_This one's for LunaSphere for reminding me that I had more to say about these guys. Thanks to Imo for the excellent beta, as always._

* * *

As the final barrier to the Immortal Realm burst, the collective Stormwing population shrieked in (literally) ear-piercing tones what they fondly refer to as the "Requiem Mass". Their joy in their newfound freedom was two-fold and as follows:

1. Better food

2. Human hairdressers

While exiled by magical means from the Mortal Realms, the Stormwings had quickly realized that their food source was now a major concern. Living as they did off the fear of other creatures, they were forced to resort to terrorizing one another. This resulted in the fracturing of their pseudo-feudal society with many of the stronger fighters forming tribes or gangs. Meetings between two opposing gang-members would often result in a gang-war, or "rumble". There was also, however, a long observed Stormwing custom of gathering under sacred truce at a selected fighting ground. Here, they could both sharpen their skills against an opponent and feed the crowd. This tended to be the preferred way to provide for Stormwing children, although as they grew, the children generally developed resentment towards being spoon-fed, as it were, and resorted to some truly vicious bullying and immature pranks to nourish themselves.

To address our second point: as anyone with their own set of hair is aware, a certain amount of effort is required in its daily upkeep. With razor-sharp metal wings in the place of human hands, the Stormwings resorted to rubbing their locks into a mud-puddle (which was physically uncomfortable in a bird-body), hacking them off with a feather (potentially painful and dangerous, but also a common occurrence during combat), or braiding it back with magic (this was time consuming and difficult given limited fine magic control on the part of the wielder). Where once the hybrid creatures denoted high social status with impressive hairdressing and smooth-shaven cheeks, it is ironic that when they became reacquainted with the human race, it was to fear and revulsion on the part of the humans at their filthy living habits?

And therein emerged the next set of difficulties. When the Stormwings crossed into the Mortal Realm, they found themselves in Tortall during the fraught early years of the reign of King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. With poor personal hygiene and violent tendencies, finding a meal made of fear in the war-torn countryside was beyond simplicity; the Stormwings gorged by merely existing. Finding a sympathetic human to cut and style the locks of terrifying, foul-smelling monsters was much more complicated.

At first, going with what they knew, the Stormwings would take one or two victims from a village and tell the other villagers that if they could produce a trustworthy barber, their lives would be spared. Unfortunately, shaking human hands and murderous sentiment on the part of the villagers led to messy grooming, unfortunate accidents with flat razors and the occasional attempt to liberate themselves from their Stormwing oppressors. A very risky business, all told.

Many Stormwings resorted to more mercantile methods, trading the spoils of war with Tortall's most desperate citizens. It became a not-uncommon sight to see women, especially (for their expertise in hairstyling, perhaps?), being heckled by the 'local Stormwing' on the street corner. The job of Stormwing hairdresser paid about as well as prostitution and was treated with only slightly more social stigma.

Under the rule of Emperor Ozorne I of Carthak, a number of deals were made with the Stormwings. These deals were later broken when Ozorne's imprisonment of two high-profile Stormwings was discovered. Initially, however, and subject to several conditions, the Stormwings could visit the Imperial Palace and take advantage of its services. The Imperial slaves were used to working under threat of death, were too obedient to refuse the work, and excelled at hairdressing. During the few years that Emperor Ozorne I remained on the throne, "Carthaki Ambassador" was one of the most sought-after and fought-over positions within the Stormwing ranks. Ozorne I was soon succeeded by Emperor Kaddar, and for ever after, the benefits were never so luxurious.

There is one last note of interest to readers. Although there is no evidence for or against the allegations, over time, the Stormwings garnered a reputation as child-stealers. One can only guess the truth of the matter, but as no reports to date have ever been made of children found in a Stormwing nest, this seems likely nonsense. We mention it only in light of the fact that children are easily manipulated by those who act kindly towards them, and can be less prejudiced than others in society towards strange beings on account of their youth. This may have given certain Stormwings a better chance of forging a bond with a child than an adult. And should that child have known how to braid hair (or were to have learned the skill as they grew up), they would indeed have made that Stormwing an excellent companion.


End file.
